Do You Know Me?
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Hong Kong, Triad dan senjata Bio. Apa yang akan terjadi? Wei/Ada *chap 2 up*
1. First Meet

**_Judul:_****_ Do You Know Me.  
_****_Kategori_****_: Crossover game Sleeping Dogs dan Resident Evil.  
_****_Rate:_****_ M untuk tingkat kekerasan, penggunaan bahasa kasar, beserta material dewasa._**

* * *

Di rumah kapal, Wei memandang lautan biru sebiru awan cerah di siang ini. Ternyata merelaksasi diri dengan pemandangan tentram sangatlah menenangkan jiwa dan pikiran.

Walau posisinya sekarang berada di pelabuhan Aberdeen, setidaknya tidak ada kelas Triad yang mampir sekilas iklan atau cecunguk gangster yang bermain-main iseng dengan senjata sekelas _rifle_.

Namun bicara soal _rifle_...

"Huh?" Wei memicing pada salah satu sisi perairan di dekat sebuah pulau kecil. Terdapat kilatan-kilatan api seperti baku tembak, namun tidak ada polisi yang berpatroli di area tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" Guman Wei sambil beranjak, hendak berjalan keluar rumah kapal untuk mencari kapal nganggur, berniat memutari pulau tersebut.

Belum langkahnya dimulai, Wei lagi-lagi memicing pada sebuah kapal kecil yang melesat dari sisi pulau itu.  
Jika dilihat seksama, sosok yang mengemudikan berciri-ciri ramping, berambut hitam pendek dan... mengenakan gaun merah— whoa! Tunggu. Itu wanita? Dengan senjata api sekelas TMP dan dikejar oleh... delapan kapal kecil Triad?

Wei tidak perlu banyak berpikir saat mengambil MP7 dari tas persenjataan. Kemudian menurunkan sebuah jetski, menaikinya, dan tancap gas seketika mesin dinyalakan.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kerusuhan tembak menembak tidak berhenti, sementara fokus Ada harus terbagi antara menyetir sekaligus mengecoh.

Batu-batu karang besar berada dimana-mana, menunjukkan perairan yang diarungi masih lumayan dangkal, juga berarti posisinya masih belum terlalu jauh dari area pulau kecil tadi.

"Ah~ Tidak pernah kubayangkan Hong Kong seliar ini~" ucap Ada sambil meneruskan membidik.

Seketika mesin kapal tertembak sampai mengeluarkan asap, Ada menunduk disertai membanting setir, sehingga kapal oleng ke sisi menimbulkan cipratan air kencang pada kapal kecil milik Triad yang berada tidak jauh di samping.

Ada tidak mau memilih kembali ke pulau untuk menanti jemputan, namun mengambil resiko selalu menjadi tradisi baginya. Ada pun memaksakan kecepatan laju, sesekali menghantamkan sisi kapal pada kapal kecil milik Triad yang agak merapat pada kapal yang dikemudikannya.

"Baiklah, kalian!" Seru Ada saat membuang _TMP_ yang sudah tidak beramunisi, lalu mengambil sebuah granat tangan dan mencabut kunci.  
"Mari meriahkan suasana dengan _sedikit_ kembang api!" Serunya kembali sambil melemparkan granat tersebut ke salah satu kapal.

Bertepatan granat menggelinding di lantai kapal, tiga orang penumpang disana pun buru-buru melompat dari kapal. Suara "BOOM!" terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aw~ Kalian sungguh tidak seru!" Ejek Ada sewaktu menabrakkan sisi kapal pada kapal kecil milik Triad yang lagi-lagi mendekat.  
Setelahnya Ada mengambil _Punisher_ dan menembaki sosok-sosok di kapal itu. Darah bermuncratan di udara, kapal itupun melambat seketika si pengemudi jatuh terkapar dikarenakan _headshot_ darinya.

Mudah.

Sayangnya perbedaan jumlah dan sulitnya medan membuat Ada semakin lama semakin terpojok. Tubi-tubi tembakan beserta teriakan-teriakan berbahasa Kanton juga pantang berhenti, sepertinya Ada serius menyenggol sebuah masalah besar dan mereka tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu.

"Tampaknya memang tidak ada pilihan lain..." guman Ada sewaktu melirik pada sisi pulau, menghitung jarak yang dibutuhkan untuk—

"Hm?" Ada memicing saat rentet tembakan membuat sosok-sosok di kapal kecil sebelah yang tadi mencoba menyamai kecepatan, mengalihkan perhatian.  
Begitu melihat kapal kecil tersebut mendadak melambat karena pengemudi dan dua penumpangnya kini terkapar bersimbah darah, Ada pun menoleh pada sosok pria pengendara jetski yang berseru padanya,

"Cepat lompat kemari!" Diikuti sodoran tangan pas jetski itu hendak merapat pada sisi kapal yang dikendarainya.

Jika diamati baik-baik, dengan pakaian kaos tanpa lengan seperti itu, bentuk-bentuk tato yang menghiasi area lengan beserta sisi dada dan punggung...

_'Triad?'_ Pikir Ada.

Belum Ada mengesisikan kapal kecilnya ke arah jetski, sebuah kapal kecil milik Triad menyelip dan menghalangi.

"Oh?" Dengung Ada sambil merapatkan jarak pada kapal di sampingnya. Itu sengaja dilakukannya karena—  
"Permisi!" Seru Ada bertepatan melompat ke kapal tersebut.

"Hei!" Seru si pengemudi yang mempersiapkan _shotgun_ seiring Ada mendarat.

Ada melanjutkan adegan dengan tendangan _butterfly_ ke kedua penumpang, otomatis kedua Triad naas itu terlempar keluar kapal. Berikutnya Ada tidak membuang waktu menembak dahi si pengemudi.

Sementara itu...

Wei terkesima dengan kelihaian si wanita bergaun merah yang sukses membajak sebuah kapal kecil milik Triad, sehingga sempat melupakan sosok-sosok Triad lain yang masih mengekor dan mereka kini juga menembakinya saat mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Itu Wei Shen! Si tikus Sun On Yee!" Seru salah satu Triad.

Wei tidak perlu membalas pengertian 'tikus', langsung saja menembaki para bajingan itu sewaktu jetski-nya menjadi sasaran tembak.

Di sisi Ada yang mendengar 'Sun On Yee', segera mengesisikan kapal barunya ke arah jetski yang dikemudikan pria yang disebut 'Wei Shen'.

"Hei tampan! Butuh tumpangan? Kamu bisa... cepat lompat kemari," goda Ada.

Wei menoleh sejenak ke wanita bergaun merah itu.  
"Tampaknya kamu senang menggunakan kalimat orang lain, hm?" Wei mengembalikan godaan.

"Kamu melupakan satu hal," kata Ada sambil menunjukkan setir kapal.

"Oh ya," dengung Wei sewaktu merapatkan jetski yang sudah mengeluarkan asap hitam.  
"Kuharap kamu juga tidak menggunakan 'hal' lainnya, _saat ini_," komentarnya kembali saat berdiri, mengambil ancang melompat meski rentet tembakan terus digencarkan.

"Oh? Saat ini, _itu_ tergantung. Seberapa menarik 'hal' di kepalamu," balas Ada disertai senyuman.

Begitu Wei melompat dan mendarat mulus di lantai kapal, Wei pun memperhatikan sekilas sosok molek yang memegang setir kemudi, dimana gaun tersebut memiliki belahan pada sisi kaki kanan, menunjukkan ikatan holster untuk pistol.

_'Menarik... dan berbahaya,' _pikir Wei secara reflek, mengingat bagaimana fleksibelnya kaki itu.

"Kalau begitu, kuanjurkan aku yang menyetir. Medan ini adalah _rumahku_," kata Wei sembari menembaki kapal-kapal kecil milik Triad yang mengekor.

"**Itu** baru menarik," sahut Ada, dan tidak lupa menambahkan, "Aku **memang** membutuhkan _tourguide_ untuk mengenal Sun On Yee."

Wei kini berekspresi serius. Otaknya mulai menarik kesimpulan.

"Wanita dan kebutuhannya," komentar Wei saat mengambil kendali setir.

"Aku terkejut kamu tidak bertanya kebutuhanku," balas Ada sambil me-reload kotak amunisi baru pada pistol yang dipegangnya.

_'Tidak sekarang,'_ jawab Wei dalam hati kala mengegas, mempercepat laju sewaktu kapal patroli polisi terlihat di kejauhan.

Polisi pun membunyikan sirene seketika melihat para Triad bersenjata yang mengejar.

**...**

**..**

**.**

15 Menit menyetir sampai tidak lagi dibuntuti, Wei kini melambatkan laju kapal dan mematikan mesin.

"Disini?" Tanya Ada, pandangannya ditelusurkan pada lautan luas.

Wei langsung menodongkan MP7 yang dipegangnya pada wanita bergaun merah itu.  
"**Disini**, jika kamu tidak bicara, apa yang kamu cari dengan Sun On Yee," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm?" Ada mengarahkan tubuhnya pada pria yang berdiri dari kursi pengemudi.  
"Rupanya kamu senang bermain tanpa saksi. Baiklah tampan, kuharap kamu mengerti pada siapa kamu mempoin senjatamu," ucapnya dikemudian sambil menyarungkan _Punisher_ ke _holster_ pada paha.

"Aku akan serius, jika kamu memintaku begitu," sahut Wei, plus menunjukkan ponsel, dimana pada layar terdapat lambang HKPD.

Ada pun tersenyum, lalu membuka mulut, "Oh? Tampaknya aku bisa menebak kenapa mereka menyebutmu 'tikus'. Jika kamu bisa bertahan sejauh ini tanpa tersentuh oleh Sun On Yee sendiri... kurasa kamu memiliki seseorang berkuasa yang menjaga punggungmu."

Kalimat itu sedikit membuat Wei tidak nyaman.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak berbeda denganmu, hanya terletak pada... _biro_, dan aku menyelidiki informasi tentang senjata Bio. Kudengar Sun On Yee menguasai perdagangan narkotika dan para gadis, dan baru-baru ini terdapat ide perdagangan 'baru' dari benua Amerika," lanjut Ada kala berjalan mendekati Wei.

"Senjata Bio?" Ulang Wei dengan raut tidak percaya. Tentu saja Triad tidak memerlukan senjata bertaraf internasional semacam itu. Memangnya mereka mau meneror dan menaklukan siapa? Sebuah negara?

"Senjata Bio bukanlah permainan yang menarik, Detektif Wei Shen," peringatan Ada kala buah dada kirinya ditekankan pada ujung laras MP7... memberikan imajinasi, seiring jemari lentik menelusuri tangan kanan milik Wei.  
"Detektif, bukan? Wei Shen?" Ulangnya kembali saat jemari merayap pada dada kanan Wei.  
"Kamu membantuku, dan aku akan berhutang padamu... sampai kita bertemu kembali untuk kedua kalinya, atau ketiga kalinya, atau ah~ selamanya pun aku tidak keberatan. Tentu saja tergantung dengan 'hal' yang bisa kudapatkan, _nanti_," godanya penuh 'intensi'.

Wei mengamati wajah cantik di dekatnya penuh pertimbangan.  
"Menarik," jawabnya dikemudian sambil menurunkan MP7 yang dipegangnya.  
"Dan... bisa kutahu nama dan posisimu?" Tanyanya segera sewaktu wanita itu mendorongnya duduk kembali pada kursi kemudi.

"Ada Wong. Posisiku..." Ada menaruh jeda sesaat pada kalimatnya, dan duduk di paha kiri Wei.  
"Di atas_mu_," lanjutnya, tetap dengan mimik menggoda.

Wei pun tersenyum.  
Maka, praduganya untuk wanita bernama 'Ada Wong' ini adalah seorang agen rahasia.

Begitu Wei men-_starter_ mesin kapal, Ada mengalungkan tangan kanan ke leher Wei bak seorang wanita _escort_, dan paha Ada bersandar manis pada area privat milik Wei.

Karena merasa wanita ini tidak akan bertindak membahayakan, Wei menyalakan radio dan memilih frekuensi radio H-Klub yang saat itu memutar lagu: 'Do You Know Me dari 24Herbs'.

Kemudian Wei menjalankan kapal kecil menuju ke rumah kapal miliknya.

_**...TBC.**_

* * *

_**A/n: *ehem* Sedang mencoba straight couple, kali ini Wei/Ada. *smirks***_


	2. Something About Her

Sesampainya di pelabuhan Aberdeen, Wei mengirim pesan elektronik pada salah satu kontak melalui PDA-nya.

Sedangkan Ada menopangkan tangan kirinya pada lekuk biola pinggang, selama berjalan mengamati pemandangan jejeran kapal dan kesibukan sosok-sosok, dimana di antaranya terdapat para penjaja makanan yang terus berseru menawarkan barang dagangan.

"Kamu lapar?" Tanya Wei tiba-tiba.

Ada mengalihkan pandangan ke Wei yang membuka pintu rumah kapal.  
"Tidak terlalu," sahutnya seraya berjalan masuk dan melihat-lihat situasi ruangan yang _simple_ dan tidak banyak barang sesuai khas sebuah tempat tinggal sementara.  
"Lagipula aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian," imbuhnya sewaktu membuka tali _holster_ yang melingkar pada paha kanannya. Kemudian jemari lentik menyusuri sisi gaun yang terdapat sedikit garis sobek.

Wei memperhatikan penampilan Ada sesaat.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Central dulu? Belanja sekalian melihat-lihat situasi kota?" Tawarnya sambil membuka kulkas, mengambil dua kaleng '_Dragon Punch_'.

"Apakah itu akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat aku baru saja mendapatkan _fans_," kata Ada saat menerima kaleng minuman yang disodorkan oleh si Tuan Rumah.

Sementara Wei tersenyum.  
"Tidak perlu terlalu berkeringat soal itu. Sejelasnya mereka akan berpikir dua kali kalau berniat memperpanjang urusan dengan Sun On Yee.  
Toh aku tidak pernah keberatan menemani. Sudah tugasku untuk mengenalkan Hong Kong padamu, _orang luar_, dari _sisiku_," jawaban klise darinya.  
Tentu inisiatif-nya berbeda, dan rencananya dengan berjalan-jalan adalah mengawasi sekaligus menyamarkan teknik mengorek info.

Ada membuka penutup kaleng sembari melirik Wei.  
"Oh, senangnya. _Kini,_ kamu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Tugasmu di dalam Sun On Yee selalu sebebas ini? Sebatas _errand boy?" _Tanyanya, terdengar sedikit sinis. Atau dalam versinya, menginterogasi.

Setelah menegak seluruh isi kaleng minuman dan membuang kaleng kosong tersebut, Wei memasang raut sok berpikir.  
"Hm~ entahlah. Tergantung saja. Dan saat ini, aku _milikmu_," ucapnya dengan ekspresi manis.

Ada pun tersenyum kala meneguk isi kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya.

_'Tampaknya semua pilihanku selalu berakhir pada mereka yang ber-lencana. Kalau pun tidak, pasti antara bajingan atau bangsat sekelasnya,'_ batin Ada tepat besit ingatan tentang sosok Leon S. Kennedy dan sosok Albert Wesker.  
_'Tapi pria ini... Apakah pantas menyita waktu dengannya?'_ lanjut benaknya saat Wei memberikan signal padanya agar mengikuti.

Pemikiran untuk berhati-hati mulai menjadi prioritas Ada, semenjak kesadaran bahwa Detektif Wei Shen sangat pandai baik dalam verbal maupun EQ. Berada di sisi baik pria ini harus dijalaninya sampai permasalahan disini tuntas.  
Dan Ada tidak mau angkat kaki dari Hong Kong sebelum mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Maka tanpa banyak bicara, Ada berjalan keluar rumah kapal, mengikuti langkah Wei menuju ke garasi parkir.

**...**

**..**

**.**

20 menit berkendara, diteruskan 10 menit mengetes pakaian.

Wei kini menatap sosok molek yang telah berpakaian ala sekretaris elit.  
"Tidak buruk," komentarnya, disertai berdiri dari sofa.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," kata Ada sambil memasang pose di depan kaca.  
"Dan... terima kasih, _Sayang_," lanjutnya kala melihat Wei telah membayarkan set pakaian pilihannya ini. Kemudian Ada berjalan menuju ke mobil _sport_ Velocita merah, kendaraan mereka.

Sedangkan fokus kedua mata Wei _sempat_ 'mengecek' bokong milik Ada, sebabnya rok ketat disana memberikan pemandangan seksi dan wanita molek itu melangkah bak seorang model, semudah itu berani dan ahli dalam memukau. Kelihaian selayaknya berkah alami, atau memang... terbiasa bermain api.  
Wei harus menggeleng dikemudian atas konklusi berbeda di benaknya. Tapi tidak disanggah terdapat sesuatu yang _misterius_ dengan sosok itu.

Sejelasnya Ada Wong berbeda dengan Jane Teng yang sangat patuh pada sistem.

Sewaktu hendak membawakan tas belanjaan, PDA-nya berbunyi.  
Wei pun menerima telepon itu, lalu tertegun saat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang dijuruskan padanya bak komando.

Sesudahnya, Wei menutup pembicaraan dan mengembalikan PDA ke kantung celana.  
"Berita bagus, undangan sudah dibuatkan khusus bagimu," ucapnya secara padat saat mengambil semua tas belanjaan, membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan barang-barang tersebut ke kursi penumpang belakang.

"Aku _jadi_ tidak sabar," jawab Ada tepat mengambil duduk.

"Sebaiknya jaga sikapmu. Aku tidak mau menerima masalah dengan '_chairman_'," wanti-wanti Wei kala duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Tsk-tsk, _Sayang._ Menurutmu kenapa aku memilih pakaian ini, hm?" Pertanyaan berlantun goda dari Ada...

Wei melirik ke kursi sebelah.  
_'Hmph. Profesional...'_ sahutnya dalam hati, berlanjut menutup pintu mobil.

**...**

**..**

**.**

15 menit perjalanan menuju ke kota Kennedy.  
Wei kini menemani Ada memasuki tempat tinggal 'Broken Nose' Jiang.

Saat bertatap muka dengan wanita setengah baya itu, Ada langsung mengutarakan duduk permasalahan.

Dan...

"...Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan senjata masal seperti itu," komentar Jiang.

Ada mengambil cangkir yang tadi disuguhkan.  
"Sungguh besar, Nyonya. Jika Anda mengerti bagaimana mendistribusikannya, atau memutarkannya dengan dua sisi efektif. Probabilitas menaikkan pamor adalah salah satu opsi karena komoditi semacam ini selalu berkutat untuk mengatasi berbagai penyelesaian, _sekaligus_," pancingnya.

Sedangkan Wei yang berdiri di samping Jiang kini menaikkan kedua alisnya atas kalimat bertema 'anjuran' tersebut.

"Begitu? Tapi permasalahan **di dalam** Sun On Yee adalah permasalahan yang **selalu** diatasi secara _pribadi_, bagi _kami_, jika kamu mengerti maksudku.  
Untuk perdagangan sendiri, kami sepatutnya bermain dalam lintas yang 'aman' karena kami tidak berharap bersikap terlalu... _mencolok_," terang Jiang sambil menuang teh kembali pada cangkirnya.

Sementara Ada menyeruput teh.

"Aku akan menyelidiki 18K dan kelompok Triad lainnya. Kurasa kamu sebaiknya ikut denganku, Ada," sela Wei segera, berharap Ada mengerti bahwa pembicaraan ini telah usai.  
Kefasihan Ada sejujurnya mengkhawatirkannya. Senjata bio beserta kemungkinan tentang Ada yang tidak berhasil digalinya. Selain itu, semakin terjerumus ke dalam seluk beluk dunia Triad tidak akan membawa hasil apapun selain kematian dan mimpi buruk seumur hidup.  
Wei sesungguhnya cukup beruntung Jiang _masih_ menghargai loyalitasnya.

Jiang melirik Wei, lalu tersenyum pada sifat protektif salah satu 'Red Pole' Sun On Yee ini terhadap Ada Wong.  
Tidakkah ini menarik?

"Wanita secantik Nona Ada mengingatkanku. Kemarin Sandra mencarimu, Wei, hingga kemari. Mungkin sebaiknya kamu menemuinya. Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menunggu. Lagipula, relasi berarti... _koneksi_. Bukankah begitu, Detektif?" Ucap Jiang penuh indikasi.

Wei kini menatap sosok wanita yang telah memegang posisi 'chairman' Sun On Yee, namun tidak bisa berkata lebih atas itikad pembicaraan 'personal'.

"Mobilku kutinggalkan untukmu," kata Wei, seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke Ada dengan arti: 'Tolong berhenti memancing permasalahan.'

Ada tidak membalas signal itu, membiarkan saja tepat pria itu berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, sepatuh itu...  
"Baiklah. Sepertinya Anda menginginkan detil," ucapnya sewaktu meletakkan cangkir dan menatap serius pada lawan bicaranya.

"Antara ya dan tidak. **Aku **sendiri tetap terbuka untuk 'investasi' baru. Selain itu..." Jiang menaruh jeda pada kalimatnya selama mengamati sosok Ada dengan ekspresi dingin.  
"_Kamu_ seorang Asia-Amerika, mempunyai 'prospek' dengan Wei Shen dan aku _sangat_ menyukai ketangguhan seorang 'naga' di dalam Sun On Yee," tekan Jiang dikemudian.

Ada mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
Mencermati bahwa wanita setengah baya ini berniat 'memanfaatkannya', lalu inti dari percakapan ini...

Jawaban Ada juga mudah, "Tidak masalah, Nyonya Jiang. Jika 'naga' yang Anda inginkan, aku pun se-fleksibel seekor kupu-kupu. Pastinya warna juga mempengaruhi arti, harafiah maupun konotasi.  
Bermain sisi adalah keahlianku. Anggap _ini_ adalah rekonsiliasi, kita saling 'membantu'. Demi sebuah 'koneksi', benar?"

'Broken Nose' Jiang pun melebarkan senyum.

* * *

**_...TBC._**

* * *

**_A/n: ah, semakin panas. Apakah maksud Nyonya Jiang disini? *ehem*_**


End file.
